


far away but not really

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [10]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Absence, Epistolary, Fluff, Free Verse Poetry, Gifts, M/M, Poetry, Postcards, Romantic Fluff, Sort of Poetry, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Text Messages, Valentine's Day, Yearning, fragments, silly boys in love, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 14: Missing YouIt's not that Greg and Alex are long-distance, but it doesn't mean they don't still miss each other when they're not together.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	far away but not really

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, 'missing you', for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)

_a. a postcard of a stony beach in summer_  
Hey Alex,   
wish you were here, boy.  
You'd love the mad seagulls  
that are definitely in a gang  
and steal food from one  
very particular spot  
down by the bandstand.  
Hope things are good with you.  
love, Greg 

_b. a one-page letter on faded cream lined paper_  
Sir,  
Just a short letter,  
I don't have a lot of time right now,  
kids are going a little stir-crazy  
because it's been raining all week,  
but we're having a lovely time.  
Found a little gift I want to send you,   
you should get it soon.  
I wish you were here though.  
There's a lovely little pub  
down here that you'd love,  
with the best chicken pies  
I've ever eaten.  
Missing you so much, sir,  
but I hope you're taking  
care of yourself like  
you promised while  
I'm not there.  
Love, Alex xx

_c. text message sent at 4:22am_  
Bit of a miserable Christmas, this one,  
not really anyone's fault though.  
I wish I could come round to yours,   
but I know you're away, and  
I'm not going to interrupt.  
Maybe I'll call you more often  
so I can hear your voice.  
I do love all the pics you've sent.  
Send me a few more of you,  
I want to see you smiling  
so I can imagine you're here with me.  
missing you, boy. X 

_text message sent at 6:39am_  
Good morning, sir  
Just wanted to tell you that I love you  
and I miss you.  
It feels like it's been ages since I last saw  
you so here's a picture of my face   
like you asked for.  
[a picture of Alex smiling like an idiot]

_text message sent at 9:10am_  
Thanks Alex. That did cheer me up. 

_d. a small gift card attached to a present wrapped in gaudy red wrapping paper_  
Just a little something  
for you, sir, because   
I miss you & thought   
this would make you   
smile.  
Alex xx

_e. a text message sent at 11:39pm_  
It's late and I can't sleep but I wish  
you were here with me Alex. Not   
the same without you here as well.  
When can you stay over again?

_text message sent at 12:17am_  
Soon, I promise, sir, just busy   
at the moment. Sorry you can't   
sleep, sir. Sending you my  
soft little kisses. Love you, sir. <3

_text message sent at 3.43am_  
Thank you, boy. I love you too.   
Can't wait to have you back here  
again. You made me realise  
how much I hate having an  
empty bed. Sleeping alone  
is no fun when I could be sleeping  
with you. Night. X.

_text message sent at 6:02am_  
I hope you managed to get some   
sleep, sir. Missing you too, sir. xx

_text message sent at 7:49am_  
I'd sleep better if you were here. 

_f. a Valentine's card sent with some chocolates_  
Alex,  
I know we have very different lives,  
but it's always better when you're around.  
Maybe one day we'll have a Valentine's   
Day to ourselves and I won't have to  
spend all day missing you. Until then,   
this card will have to suffice.  
I love you, you fuzzy little man.  
All my love,  
Greg


End file.
